Catchphrase
by BeckonBacon
Summary: [Slight KakuxHidan] Kakuzu's money obsession is not the only thing that annoys the Jashinist.


Warning: A bit of shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Catchphrase (one-shot)

Hidan could feel that his nerves were on end. Clasped hands resting on his lap, the man watched the scene below with mild interest, listening intently.

'_Don't say it.'_

Praying fervently to his Lord, Jashin, and every other god he knew of, Hidan trailed the movement of his partner with his eyes, as Kakuzu cornered his latest kill with relative ease. It was time for a heart transplant...

'_Don't say it.'_

As the tendrils shot out to wrap around the foreign shinobi, who screamed and struggled in panic, Hidan scrunched his brows together, hands gripping on to each other more tightly.

_'God... Why can't he just stitch his mouth together?'_

Kakuzu was smirking in triumph, deadly tendrils positioned rigidly in preparation of ripping the other's heart out. And at that moment, Hidan knew that his wholehearted prayers will go unanswered.

_'Damn it...'_

"Your heart is mine!" A yell sounded through the area like a ringing death bell, signaling the end of the unfortunate shinobi. Hidan smacked his forehead in annoyance.

"Why do you always have to say that?!" Hidan called out angrily and leapt off the tree he had been sitting in, landing a bit harder than he had intended to. Kakuzu turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Say what?" the sturdier man taunted, seeing his partner on edge. Acting nonchalance, he kicked the body aside.

Hidan lifted his arms in irritation before dropping them, feeling too frustrated to say anything. Sighing heavily, he yanked his scythe out of the tree trunk where he had placed it aside, not caring about the damage it inflicted on the plant. Brushing away bits of tree bark clinging to the blades, Hidan stalked off to put a good bit of distance between the two of them, even though he knew they were supposed to be traveling together.

"Hidan." Kakuzu's voice called out, not exactly loud, but enough to hear properly in the silent clearing.

"...What?" came a snappy reply.

"You're going the wrong way."

Hidan stopped in his tracks, turning the other way round. "I knew that," he huffed, almost stomping past his partner in a childish tantrum. Kakuzu chuckled deeply. Falling into step beside Hidan, Kakuzu watched him out of the corners of his eyes, "What's it with you?"

Hidan glared at him. "I'm pissed off, that's what!" he waved his hand about energetically, turning his eyes back to the front.

Kakuzu looked back, unaffected. "I'm not talking about that."

"Then what, pray tell, are you talking about?!" Hidan snapped, throwing another glare sideways. Kakuzu thought for a moment.

"Your question."

"Yeah, so?" Hidan was still irritated.

"What's your problem with what I said?" Kakuzu asked. "It's nothing money related," he added on as an after thought, remembering that it was what Hidan hated about him the most.

"It sounds like it comes from some sappy romance novel! Stop saying it! It's annoying!" the other replied a little harshly, a scowl still lingering on his face.

Kakuzu smirked, "Why do you find it so annoying anyway?" Upon hearing that, Hidan frowned in confusion.

"Didn't I just tell you?"

"I meant what's your problem with it? You don't like hearing me saying that to other people, or what?" Kakuzu's smirk widened as Hidan choked on air, apparently speechless. "And what do you know about romance novels anyway? I don't see you reading one. Or are you hiding it somewhere with all the extra length of rope for your scythe?"

"What?! You- It's not like that!" Hidan spluttered, face a little red in both agitation and embarrassment.

"Then what?"

The blush on Hidan's face deepened as he found himself unable to make a comeback. "You...I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day!" And with the excuse, Hidan quickened his pace to rush forward. Feeling rather proud with himself, Kakuzu strode on at his own pace. The day was going on nicely. First he got a new heart, and now he didn't have to deal with Hidan's talkative nature. Oh yeah, life was good...

...And it was even better if you rubbed it in someone else's face.

"Hidan."

"What?" came a small mumble.

"Your heart is now mine."

And Hidan threw his scythe at him.

AN:

Wow. I'm still wondering how this came about. Anyway, I was reading a recent manga chapter where Naruto was beginning to fight Kakuzu, and somewhere, the latter said 'Your heart is mine!'. So, I thought it was rather...weird...and came up with this! Hope you readers enjoyed it! Please review!

BeckonBacon.


End file.
